


Call Out My Name

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, they deserve to be Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “Are you awake?” Caleb’s voice was quiet in her ear and yet it made Jester shiver as she pushed back against him instinctively, nodding. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Her mind was still a little hazy, catching up on the way his body felt pressed against hers, the ghost of his fingertips dancing across her stomach and his lips pressing against the back of her neck, but Jester was sure that the last thing she wanted right now was to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is the Rated R version of that fic I posted with them cuddling, haha. Anyway, let's not pretend this isn't just for Alexa specifically, because at this point we're just making each other go "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"
> 
> Enjoy x

When Jester woke up, everything was warm.

It was quite the contrast to the weather they had been dealing with these past few days, and even though they all had warm clothes, and she was more resistant to the cold than most of her friends, the cold up north was something else. She felt it seep into her bones, and while it wasn’t something a good bath and a little time curled up in front of a fire place couldn’t fix, she found herself on Caleb’s door step every night, because Caleb was warm and safe, and even though he had assured her that no one could touch them in here, Jester couldn’t shake the feeling that Trent was at least watching them, even if it was just in an attempt to figure out what Vess was really up to.

She had no idea what time it was, but the room was still dark, and Caleb’s body was pressed against hers, one arm slung around her middle to keep her close, so Jester figured it wasn’t time to get up yet.

The first night she had woken with a start, only to find Caleb leaning against the headboard, book open on his lap and reading glasses on his nose, head cocked to the side as he glanced down at her. Jester had felt her cheeks heating up as she buried her face into the pillow again, trying to calm down her racing heartbeat.

She had come back the second night, half wondering if he’d politely kick her out at some point, but of course he hadn’t. On the third night she had pulled him along to her own room and he had gone willingly, and that night Jester had found his arm wrapping around her, gathering her close against his chest.

It had made her heart stumble just a little to wake up the next day, his hair a mess and eyes still half closed, with his lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head while he whispered a quiet _“Good morning, blueberry.” It_ had been easy to fall into a rhythm, and even though Jester suspected that he had only let his filter slip because there had been a particularly tiresome fight the day before, she wasn’t about to complain.

On the fourth night she had kissed him in the dark, heart beating right out of her chest as his fingers tangled in her hair to pull her close. Jester still remembered the way her fingertips had felt on his warm skin, slipping under his shirt. She also remembered jumping and nearly falling out of the bed when Beau’s voice had rung through the tower, announcing that it was time for breakfast and Jester had briefly wondered if Vess already regretted hiring them.

“Are you awake?” Caleb’s voice was quiet in her ear and yet it made Jester shiver as she pushed back against him instinctively, nodding. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Her mind was still a little hazy, catching up on the way his body felt pressed against hers, the ghost of his fingertips dancing across her stomach and his lips pressing against the back of her neck, but Jester was sure that the last thing she wanted right now was to go back to sleep.

“Because you make it really hard to...” A giggle and then “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” He laughed, the rumble in his chest vibrating through her and Jester caught his hand with her own, pushing it beneath her nightgown. A sharp intake of breath on his part had her lips curve into a smile before she too, gasped as his hand wandered higher, instead of lower like she had anticipated, cupping one of her breasts.

Jester shivered again, pushing into the touch, a quiet moan slipping from her lips. “I thought about touching you,” He whispered, his voice soft and low as his lips found a spot right beneath her ear and Jester moaned, reaching back blindly to find something to hold on to.

It was a new side of him she had seen these past couple of weeks, one where he actually engaged with her flirting, and sometimes she caught him staring at her with such intent across the dinner table that she felt an instant blush rising to her cheeks.

This was new too, and Jester swore that if Beau came yelling about breakfast right about now, she would scream, and not in the good way.

“Where else would you touch me?” She whispered into the dark, “Because I want you to touch me like...everywhere...” She was rewarded with soft lips pressing to the back of her neck again, while the hand that had been toying with her nipple slid down her stomach. Jester shivered with anticipation, her own hand finding his thigh, with her nails digging in as she felt his warm fingers slipping past the waistband of her underwear.

“Breathe,” His voice was soft, just the hint of a chuckle there, reminding her to take a shaky breath as she pressed herself closer against him.

“Are you...going to make me beg for it?” Jester whispered, momentarily distracted by his lips on her shoulders.   
“Mhm...maybe another time, if you want to.” Caleb then replied, and the implication of a next time, and what it would entail, made Jester moan again as she began to feel heat pooling at the base of her spine. How was it possible for someone to have that kind of effect on her without having really touched her all that much?

Part of that answer, or so Jester found, were his fingers, which were now slowly inching lower and lower, making her bit her lip as she waited for him to finally touch her _there._ She had always loved the way he cast spells. Not only because of the effect they would have, but because there was almost an art to how he moved his fingers through the air, half between creation and destruction. It wasn’t unlike this right here, she then thought. He could destroy her if he wanted to, completely wreck her with just the flick of a finger, and Jester would let him.

“Caleb...” Her voice was breathless, and she had half a mind to beg anyways, when he finally let his fingers slip low enough, allowing them to graze over her clit before dipping two of them into her ever so slightly. It was enough to make her arch back into his touch as another moan slipped past her lips. “More...” It was more than Jester had expected from tonight and yet it wasn’t nearly enough.

Her hips began to move, chasing the touch and he chuckled again, his fingers pressing in a little deeper as he let her rut against his hand for a moment, his lips trailing over her shoulders and the back of her neck again.

Everything was warm and Jester felt her head drop back against Caleb’s shoulder as his other arm snuck around to cup one of her breasts again. “We should have a mirror installed here...so you could see yourself,” His voice was low as he whispered, and Jester moaned again, her own hand slipping down to press his closer as she sped up the movement of her hips. “Caleb...” The only coherent word falling from her lips was his name at this point, and Jester quickly lost herself in the warmth and the way Caleb’s body was moving with hers. The heat that had been pooling at the base of her spine was threatening to take over and she eventually let it, arching back into him as she came, stars exploding behind her eyelids.

Jester wasn’t sure how long it took her to come down, but when she felt Caleb shifting behind her, the haze slowly began to fade.

“Caleb...” It still seemed like that was the only word that made sense as she turned in his arms, lips chasing his to steal a kiss. They were half tangled in the sheets and Jester let out a small laugh against his lips, before her breath got caught in her throat as she felt the length of his cock press against her thigh.

“It’s all good, we don’t have to.” Caleb’s lips were curved into a soft smile as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face, and Jester felt her heart miss a beat.

“I want to...so much.” She then whispered in return, pulling Caleb on top of her to kiss him again, hands coming to push down his pants and underwear. “Can you cast pretty lights though? I want you to see.” She could feel him shiver against her, something that had a proud smile forming on her lips, before he waved his hand and the familiar globules of light appeared, floating in the air above them. Caleb’s hair was a mess, half hanging out of the usual ponytail he wore, and his lips were red from kissing her. Jester felt her stomach flutter and briefly wondered if she looked the same. She certainly felt like she had been taken apart and put back together again and the thought of it showing on her face made her moan.

“You’re beautiful,” Caleb whispered, almost as if he had been reading her mind, and Jester’s cheeks turned a darker shade of purple as he eventually pulled her panties down, nudging her legs apart.

Dipping down to leave kisses across her collarbone and the place where her shoulder met her neck, Jester relaxed into his touch, gasping when she felt his fingers run up the back of her thighs. They wrapped around his waist almost automatically, giving into the urge to pull him closer as she tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head only to discard it on the floor a along with his pants.

“Kiss me,” Jester then whispered, and he did, the both of them gasping when he finally pushed into her, her hands grasping onto the sheets as her whole body arched off the bed and into him.

They found a slow rhythm then and Jester was almost mesmerized by the way Caleb looked above her, cheeks red, pupils blown wide and his long hair falling into his face. “You are too,” She then muttered, a belated reply to his words, and yet she could see that he understood, the smile on his face softening as he bent down closer to rest his forehead against hers.

Jester lost track of time after that, the only indicator that the world was still moving being the fact that she slowly felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Her hands came to tangle in Caleb’s hair, tugging him closer for a kiss as they both moaned. Their rhythm had sped up, with Jester’s hips meeting his thrusts, groaning as he wrapped an arm around her, lips brushing over her neck, while his free hand snuck between them, fingers rubbing over her clit.

“Caleb!” She could feel her entire body beginning to shake, fingernails digging into his shoulders in an attempt to hold on, but she was fighting a losing battle. “Come for me, blueberry,” his voice was breathless against her ear and that was really all it took for her to tumble over the edge again.

She could feel him moving still, the thrusts getting more erratic as she clenched around him and the last thing she really registered was her name falling from his lips before everything went hazy again.

With her legs and arms still wrapped around him, Jester felt him still above her, head turning to press a kiss to her temple. Everything was warm and soft, and she almost found herself drifting off to sleep then. He must have dropped concentration on the spell at some point though, because the room had gone dark again, and Jester couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” Caleb muttered, lifting his head ever so slightly to look at her.

“I made you come so hard you dropped your spell,” She replied, the chuckle turning into a laugh as Caleb buried his face into her neck and Jester gasped when she felt teeth scraping across her skin.

“Want to see if you can keep up a spell?” He then muttered, and it definitely sounded like a challenge as he pushed her nightgown up and over her head before trailing kisses down her collarbone.

“Oh you’re on, Caleb.” Jester laughed, only to be once again left gasping as his lips closed around one of her nipples. Her hand was a little shaky as she waved it through the air, muttering a few words, and soon enough there were little hamster unicorns floating above them. Not that either of them paid them too much attention, with Caleb disappearing beneath the blanket, lips tracing the inside of Jester’s thighs as she tried her best to keep up her concentration.

Caleb’s arms slid under her ass then to pull her close, and when his tongue was finally on her, Jester moaned, back arching off the bed. He was way better at this than she had expected, skillfully taking her apart once again.

“U-Unfair...” She heard herself muttering as her hands twisted in the sheets just as his tongue pushed into her. Jester could feel the familiar heat pooling at the bottom of her spine and shivered, hands coming to tangle in Caleb’s hair to keep him close. He was humming against her, tongue pushing in and out in a steady rhythm before he replaced it with two of his fingers, his tongue going back to work on her clit.

Jester cried out, her back arching off the bed once more as she came again, the little tiny hamster unicorns flickering before they disappeared, leaving them both in darkness once again. “Got you,” Caleb chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh as Beau’s voice suddenly rang through the tower.

“Breakfast! I’m hungry!” She called, and Jester laughed, pulling Caleb up to kiss him again.

“I’m gonna get you back for that,” She then whispered, causing him to join in with the laughter.

“Tonight then?” He eventually found himself asking, reaching out to push a strand of hair from her face, and Jester simply kissed him in return.


End file.
